


Patrick's Day in 67 Words

by Pants (Smarty_Pants)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode: s06e04 Maid of Honour, Love, M/M, Season of Noah Reid, Spoilers, Wedding Planning, man of few words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarty_Pants/pseuds/Pants
Summary: I’ve actually heard that South Dakota’s quite scenic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	Patrick's Day in 67 Words

**Author's Note:**

> A silly thing, really. But someone had to read between Patrick's few lines in 6.04. Here in the season of Noah Reid.

**Wait who?**

_I used to worry about not being enough for you. That I couldn’t measure up to your glamorous past. But now – I just know. I know what we have. It’s solid. It’s right._

**Hopefully my wedding suit.**

_Easiest decision. Still. I choose you every time._

**Oh, I don’t think she would have said yes.**

_No one else matters._

**Well, it was more of a reluctant “sure _._ ”**

_No one else matters._

**Okay.**

_You made everything okay. Every day you make everything okay._

**Isn’t she though?**

_I‘d marry you today with everyone there, with anyone there, with no one there. The world. Or just us. You are the only thing I see anyway. David. No one else matters._

**Yeah.**

_Yeah. I’m so ready for this._

**So that’s your uniform, huh?**

_Huh._

**Wait. Didn’t you like, just start?**

_I just—_

**I’ve actually heard that South Dakota’s quite scenic.**

_Ask me to go anywhere. With you. And babe I’m already packing._

**Wow. Okay. Got it.**

_I can’t wait to be your husband._

**Okay. What do we think about this one?**

_Do you see me—like I see you? Like forever will never last long enough._

**So that’s a yes?**

_The one answer I always want to hear from you. The one answer I will always give to you._

**Of course you do.**

_Oh. I doooo._


End file.
